


Weird McDonalds rap

by Suga_oppa



Category: The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series)
Genre: Blowjobs, Crying, G A Y!, M/M, i wrote this at 3am, wtf am I doing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9967076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga_oppa/pseuds/Suga_oppa
Summary: I WILL DIE WITH THIS SHIP!





	

“Get me some McDonalds.” Joji said as he scrolled through his phone. “Get your own fucking McDonalds!” Ian yelled from the kitchen. “Hey boss, I habe da cancer, can I habe a pizza please?” The asian man made the pink guy face, then walked behind Ian and kissed his neck. His hands snaked down to His friend’s dick, and slowly started to stroke him through his jeans. Ian tried to hold back a moan, but failed miserably. Joji grinded onto his ass, as he moaned softly into his ear. “On your knees, now!” Ian obeyed the command and kneeled in front of this friend , and watched at he pulled down his sweatpants, revealing his flushed cock.  
“You look so fucking hot on your knees for me baby. Kiss Daddy’s Dick. Show me what that pretty mouth can do…” Joji grabbed his dick and rubbed the tip of his cock on the other man’s lips, smearing the pre-come all over his face.  
He pulled the dirty blonde hair and shoved his own cock into the other man’s mouth. “Fuck, you little fucking whore! Such a good boy, Such a cum-slut!” Ian moaned at the names and tried to take him deeper. The asian thrusted into his friend’s mouth, not caring that he was gagging.  
“Fuck! Red! Red! Joji, Red!” Ian screamed as he choked back a sob. The black haired man pulled his dick out and stared at the blonde with a concerned look on his face. “What’s wrong? Did you not like the names? Was I going too rough? Was I pulling your hair too hard-“  
Ian was on the floor crying his heart out, but still managed to look pretty with the cum on his face. “I… I think I- never mind.” “Tell me. Now, Ian.” At this point the two men were sitting next to each other on the floor across from each other.  
“I think… I think I love you… I know this wasn’t supposed to happen, We were just supposed to be friends with benefits, but fuck, Joji…” He was ultimately fucked now. “You’re not supposed to feel like this. No. IAN STOP FUCKING WITH MY HEAD!” He screamed then started wailing, and pulling his hair.  
“One second, you love me, the other, you’re telling me that you don’t want to do this anymore! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!”  
Ian wanted to sit on his lap, and calm Joji down, because he was on the verge of a panic attack, but didn’t want to make him feel worse. So they ended up just sitting on the dirty kitchen floor and crying.

**Author's Note:**

> What have I written? Also comment because im a thirsty little cunt


End file.
